


(Dad Kid x Mom Reader) My Genes

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soapbox Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	(Dad Kid x Mom Reader) My Genes

A crowd of journalists crowd around a building, you including. You were a petite sized woman attempting to squeeze through. When you finally do, your target has retreated into their vehicle. Body guards preventing the media and others from approaching their boss.

"Wait! Wait!" You holler. The black Sedan takes off into the streets. The guards and the disappointed crowd return to their daily lives. You are left panting leaving a trail of fog every exhalation. Your eyes watch the Sedan from afar until it's out of sight. What rotten luck. You hang your head low letting out a sigh. You try so hard everyday just to get a good story. You take your note pad and pen with you down the street on a Autumn's day.

"Great! I just lost a good one today. That was possibly something that will get me on the top of my rank this week." You groan. You shoot your head up to the dark, grey sky, arms outstretched taking a deep breath to shout, "CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?" On demand, the crackling sound of thunder echoes. Droplets of water to shed from the sky at first followed by a significant amount of water until the entire city is being showered by the down pour. Your clothes soaked in the aftermath. "of course it can." You grumble marching your way home and kicking up puddles of water on the way with your boots.

 

You open the door to your condo dripping wet. You were so glad to be home. You remove your heavy, wet, blue scarf off your neck to keep you from getting a cold. Which you hoped you wouldn't catch. You drop your leather jacket into the laundry basket. You hear a familiar voice shouting in the studio.

"No! That is not how you use that tool!" You march on over to the door swinging it open to inspect the situation. Your ten year old son and rock star husband bickering over a wrench.

"Hey!" You interject. Their eyes snap to you. Both of them looked almost identical. Anthony carried your eyes and wits. The only thing he inherited from Kid was his fiery temper and appearance. "What is with the yelling?" You place your hands on your hips waiting for an answer.

"Dad thinks a common end wrench is better than the open end wrench." He shows you the difference but all you saw from five feet away were just tools.

"They both look the same." 

"THEY ARE NOT THE SAME!" You jump at their outburst.

"Okay, sorry." You whimper. Kid drops the wrench on the work bench softening his eyes.

"Nah, we're sorry. We forgot you're not into engineering. What the hell happened to you? You're soaking wet I can see your bra." You blink a few times in inquiry. You lower your eyes to your tank top. You blush feeling fully embarrassed. You felt naked. You cover your chest. Kid sneers at your adorableness. "Awe don't hide away from me cutie. I find it sexy." Anthony scrunches his nose in disgust.

"I-I had a bad day okay? I didn't even get an interview." You scurry off to discard your wet clothes. 

Kid follows you into your shared bedroom watching you strip completely. "The biggest clothes designer of Fishman company? I'm sorry you missed your shot baby. If you want I can call him up and ask for a solid?" Of course the red head is entertained never leaving sight of you, but manages to keep a conversation with you.

"No! I told you once, I told you many times. I want to do my job on my own. It was sweet the first time but as I told you countless time. No. Why do you keep insisting if you know the answer?" You dress yourself up in some leggings and a jersey.

"Um, because you're my wife and I love to help you." He said matter of fact. You scoff walking up to him reaching in for a kiss.

"I know, but you know how I feel about your charity." 

"And you know that I've always been a selfish man until I met you." It was true. When you first met Eustass, he wasn't exactly friendly. In fact he was a total asshole with no regard for anyone but himself, his band and his friends. Some how you managed to turn his world upside down. A hot headed, possessive man addicted to you. A drug he couldn't put down. You ease his mind like no other. Constantly, saving him from his destruction to the point it became apparent he needed you and proved every second of every day that he loved you no matter how much you despises his guts in the beginning. Once he captured you, he sealed the deal. Ever since then, you both lived happily ever after raising a love child. It was difficult to get accustomed to the luxury life, so to suit you and make you comfortable, Kid decided to let you decorate however you wanted to his condo which was to become yours and his.

"Yes I'm aware."

"Dad?" The boy cries.

"Your son calls for you." You smirk. Kid grumbles curses under his breath dropping the conversation.

 

The red head enters his workshop studio. His son defeated by the likes of his work. He drops on to the cold floor contemplating. Kid kneels beside him to consult the boy. "What's the matter? Giving up so easily?"

Anthony shrugs. "I guess so. I don't know what to do. All of this feels pointless." Kid raises a brow.

"Why do you say that? It's a Soapbox derby crafted by creative engineer like yourself. What's pointless about that? You're having fun right?" Anthony shakes his head.

"I am, but that's not what I mean. If I build my derby, I'll probably be made fun of for being a nerd and if I don't the kids at school are going to call me a chicken. I'll get picked on worse if I do win." He mopes.

 

"Wait, what? Are you being picked on at school?" Anthony averts his gaze being fearful of his father's temper but he also didn't want him go get angry for his silence. The boy nods. Hesitant at first but he nods. "What the hell? Why don't you fight back or threaten them or something."

"You said snitching was wrong and that I'll get beat up worse than before."

"Right so did you?"

"Yes." He mumbles.

"What?" He growls. Anthony shrinks his outburst. "Why? Are you trying to make your life miserable? Fight back!"

"No!" He shouts. He stood up fast to defend himself. Fists held tightly. "I don't want to fight back because Mom says it's bad!" Red. That's the color kid sees at that moment. He storms out of the room dragging scared, Anthony. "Dad, what are you doing? You're hurting me!" He whimpers wincing at the pain. He tugs back in attempts to be released. Kid loosens his grip still have some sense of sympathy.

"Hey!" He starts. You jump at the holler. "Did you tell our son it was wrong to fight?" You wipe your hands off onto a towel.

"Yes, I did. A kid his age should not be fighting. He should be focused on having fun."

"How the hell is he supposed to do that with pricks on the sidelines ready to pounce on him at any given time!" Anthony freezes. Anxiety kicking in at the picture he is imagining. "He needs to learn how to fight and fend for himself otherwise he'll be fresh meat for a long time."

"I agree that at some point he should learn to fight, but again Kid he's just a little boy. "

"Stop treating him like a baby and maybe he'd have the balls to snap back!" He barks. You furrow your brows at his tone. He was getting worked up again. Something you are used to.

"Excuse me for trying to be a parent, but not everything has to be about violence." You growl. You didn't want to raise your voice. It would only irritate him into yelling more. Something you've come to learn. Kid squeezes his son's wrist tightening at each angry string pulled during the argument. Anthony hisses.

"He needs to fight back. Boys are different."

"No it's not. Girls are the same!"

"It's all about dominance. Mutual respect!" He snarls back starting to get in your face. You stand your ground looking up at him never flinching.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" You turn to your boy. Kid instantly releases his son. Anthony holds his wrist touching the tender flesh as he tries to soothe the ache. You gasp at the red mark and brush past Kid to retrieve a ice pack settling it on your son's wrist. "I don't want to fight because I don't want to get out of hand like you. I don't want to turn into you okay?" He bolts to his room slamming the door behind him. Kid was left dumbfounded. You scowl at your husband in disappointment.

"Do you see what you've done? He's afraid to lose control like you just did. I wasn't trying to avoid him from totally fighting. It's been his decision not to fight back so he won't spin out of control. All I did was soothe him with words." You sigh. You frown seeing him devastated. "Babe?" You reach for his hand. He drops it to his side.

"I need to go for a walk. Clear my head." He whispers to himself. He was deep into his thoughts so much he treated you like you are invisible. He grabs his keys heading out the door.

"Eustass!" You call out stopping him in his tracks. He didn't bother to face you. "It's raining. Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"Even better." He replies.

"Okay then. Come back safe." You please. He can hear the hint of sadness in your voice only guilting him more. He closes the door behind him leaving the apartment in utter silence. You run your hand through your hair letting out a tense sigh. You take a minute to collect your thoughts before checking up on your son's condition.

 

Eleven-forty, the time you heard the door open. Keys jingling, and staggering noises outside. Your back facing towards the door. You were awake just staring at the curtained window. The red head enters the room while removing his leather jacket covered in droplets of water. His breathing heavy meaning he went to the bar to drink. He drops himself onto the bed kicking off his shoes. Drunk bastard made a lot a noise whenever he tries to sneak in at night. His stealth sucked. You never bothered to complain much about it when inebriated. You didn't want to risk starting an argument when you were exhausted. You wouldn't sleep well. One of the cons about being married to a hot head. Luckily you are the patient, cool headed one. Your family was easily jacked up so you knew how to deal with assholes. He shifts onto the bed meaning he was undressing himself for bed. You turn to face him. You caress his face catching his attention.

"Back from drinking huh?" You asked rhetorically. "How are you feeling?"

"Define feeling." You give him a look like 'really'. Even in the dark he could sense your emotions and know the face you're wearing. He lets out a heavy sigh trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm fine." He whispers. "Just sad that my own son disowns me."

"Awe, baby he doesn't disown you." You rub his chest pulling yourself closer to him to rest your head against his sympathetically.

"Of course he does. What kind of son doesn't want to be his old man? "

"Lots actually." You deadpanned. "Sorry." You correct. "It's normal for a child to say that. It's a rebellious stage of a child."

"Yes but not when they're his age. They look up to their parents like they're the freaking hero. No flaws. Just perfection. Innocent and cute." He mumbles the last part. You chuckle as you take notice of what's bothering him.

"That's so cute. You miss him admiring you. Miss him being small and vulnerable." You chortle. Kid blushes annoyed by your teasing.

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to." You coo. "Look babe, he's still our cute puppy. He always will be until he grows up sure but it will never change the fact that he will always look for his parents." You turn his face to look at you. "His father for guidance. As long as you are there for him no matter what, he will still come to you. His hero." You kiss his cheek then move up to his lips. You retract when you get a taste of beer. You stuck with his cheek instead. 

"That still doesn't change the fact of how he feels right now. I never meant to hurt him or have him fear me." He sulks.

"I know love. I know. You just have this temper that startles him and when he sees us fight he thinks you're going to punch me or something. Our arguments do get a little intense so for a child to witness that is scary. You could imagine what goes on through their heads. You went to anger management classes for me, how about you show him how you stop yourself from moving forward. Keeping yourself aware at the same time rather than letting that full on rage get to you like yesterday. Before you could have ignored Anthony's cries and broken his wrist and possibly punch the damn wall or something, but you don't do that anymore because you took your classes before our son was born for the better."

"It doesn't feel like I've gotten better."

"In time babe. Baby steps." You yawn starting to fall asleep. You close your eyes dozing off.

"Thank you sweetheart, you always know how to make me feel better." He presses a kiss on your forehead holding your hand. You hum in response already giving in to sleep. "I love you." He said following you to Dreamland.

 

The next day, Kid wakes up to a throbbing migraine. He groans in pain as he stirs awake. He tries to pry his eyes open. He hisses holding his head as if it were so inflated he had to keep it from falling. He spots that glass of water and Advil on his bedside table. He gladly takes them, praising whom ever provided him with medicine.

Kid drags himself afterwards to the kitchen table. He groans holding his head hoping for the meds to kick in and numb the pain. You place a glass of some sort of liquid you give him every time he wakes up with a hang over. He hated it but it worked.

"Morning." You greet.

"Morning." He murmurs.

"Do you remember last night's talk?" You hand him a plate of breakfast and some coffee. He pokes at his eggs first trying his best to think.

"I think so. Did it involve romance in bed or serious talk?"

"Talk." You plainly said.

"Yeah I remember."

"Your son is working on his derby alone. He could use some help from his papa and, perhaps papa owes him an apology. Some advice?" You hint. 

"I can try. If he doesn't listen then there is nothing I can do."

"I understand, but remember to go easy on him." You beckon. He gives you reassuring kiss on your knuckles.

Anthony meanwhile, is silently working on his derby. All from scratch following the blueprints he and his father made. At first the plan was to make one together in hopes of bonding, but after yesterday he wasn't sure anymore. Kid enters the room slowly walking over to his son's side. The boy tightens a bolt aware of his father's presence but paid no mind. Clearly he was a little upset.

"Still working on the derby after all?" Anthony shrugs. "What about your fear of being bullied?"

"I'm just building the cart. I'm not sure if I'm even going to compete. Building helps me relax."

"Soothing isn't it? Holding tools, fixing up or putting things together."

"Building something of your own design." The boy adds.

"Yeah." He scoffs. " Listen, we need to talk about yesterday. I feel like we both need it. Is that alright?" The boy twitches his nose thinking about it.

"Okay, I guess." Kid picks up a wrench starting to help him out.

"I'm sorry son. You know I would never hurt you." He was given nothing but silence. "I don't blame you for not wanting to be me. I don't like me much either. I find my fuse to be a burden, but you learn to live with it using a few tricks and it gets easier. I mean it's nothing to hate yourself for it. Sometimes it comes in handy. I mean your mother isn't afraid of me. She loves me as I am. Not all bad." This begins to catch Anthony's attention.

"What...kind of tricks do you use to calm yourself?"

"I do a countdown from ten. If that doesn't work I think about what makes me happy."

"What makes you happy?" Kid smirks attaching a part on their project.

"You and your mother." The boy is left in surprise. He blushes slightly.

"That sounds cheesy. Really?" He asks. Kid chuckles agreeing with him.

"I know, but it's true. You both are what gets me through the day. I'd sacrifice everything just for you. If I didn't I'd be a crappy father right?"

"Thanks Dad." He said. His eyes raise up to lock onto his boy.

"No problem. Now, let's finish this baby up." He said with enthusiasm. All day you hear music blaring, craft working noises echoing and a few shared laughs. You smile knowing your boys are bonding. You sit on the couch taking a little day off yourself while also trying to figure out your next story. You sigh seeing all the latest news articles of today exploding your feed. It made you feel like a loser. It's been awhile since you've gotten a great story with a fine review. Your boss assured you that these things take time and not to worry. If you ever feel like nothing interesting pops up just do a column like everyone else until then. It's all you've been doing to stay at your job. It was a little odd and mellow job than your last ones but it was greater than any other with good pay. A job you had gotten thanks to your hubby rising you to the top. You hated to admit it but the man does have sweet connections and if it wasn't for his famous band, he wouldn't be able to help you. At times you felt like a loser due to his fame, but he always makes sure to treat you extra special when you do.

 

The day has come, your son had signed up to compete in the race. You were shocked when he asked to take him to town hall to sign up. At first you were skeptical hoping he wouldn't back out, but you helped him anyways. Curse his puppy dog face. You lost a battle of will. Your husband was on his way. You notice the jitters attacking your boy. He stared intently in his seat as if having second thoughts. You brush his hair to soothe him.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Anxious." He lets out a shaky sigh.

"Don't be. You're going to do just fine. Have fun out there. Do your best. That's all that matters okay?" You slip a good luck kiss against his temple. It was time. They were announcing competitors to take their positions. Anthony looks back searching for a familiar face. "Come on sweet pea, he'll show up soon."

"I just wish he was here now." He pouts. You watch your little man head into the ring with the others feeling sorry. You look at the parking lot and curse under your breath over Kid's absence.

"Damn it Kid, where are you? Your son needs you."

 

All the contestants sat in their cart ready to take off. Anthony sat so adorable in his, with his goggles almost identical to Kid just smaller.

"On your marks!"

Get set...

Go!

The flag is waved, all cars take off into the streets. Anthony's cart starts slowly like any other before taking in momentum. Your husband arrives at your side.

"(Y/n)!" You gasp, startled by his entrance.

"Kid! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where is Anthony?" He pants.

"He's already started. He's on track." Noted, he spots his son barely able to reach him at the pace so he chases him down.

"Anthony!" He calls out then again until the boy meets his gaze.

"Dad?" He gapes surprised.

"Anthony, good luck! Don't look back or be concerned with the ranking system. Just have fun and do your best."

 

"What about the bullies?" He asks.

"Ignore them! Go prove them wrong. Remember to count from ten. You got this!" Kid stops in his tracks being unable to catch up any longer. He pants trying to catch his breath. The brute watches his son get smaller and smaller as he reaches out of his sight. 

Kid returns to your side waiting for Anthony's return. "Where were you?" You start.

"I had a meeting with my manager and the rest of the band. It was urgent and couldn't escape. The plans about being on tour and there needed to be an answer before the stadiums are taken up by other musicians. I thought I was going to lose it when Killer insisted that he take the preparations while I attend my boy's race." You rub his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry your manager is a dick." He shakes his head.

"Nah, It's fine. He's kind of right. Procrastinating isn't going to gain us anywhere in life."

"It's not procrastinating if you're with your family." You say.

 

Nearly an hour later, the sounds of engines echo behind the finish line. The announcer informs of every player on track. A few crashed tagging out. Not your son. He was still in the race. You and Kid listen intently, praying that he'd make it fine even if it was last place. It surprised you even more when butted in to help fellow racer whom was about to go off track and crash. The assaulter was none other than Anthony's bullies. They crashed. Better them than your son which he paid the price coming in second and the victim he saved came in first. The left over parents cheered for their spawn thankful that they arrived safely. You rush to your son's side embracing him instantly.

"Are you okay? You could have gotten hurt, but that was real brave of you." The upbeat boy nods.

"I'm fine. Lost the race."

"That's fine kiddo. You did your best. Did you at least have fun?" Kid interjects.

"Yeah, I did. Such a rush, but I made it." He chirps. "I guess second place isn't so bad."

"That's right. You also saved someone despite the chance you were given to get first. We're really proud of you sweet pea." Anthony blushes bashfully at your praise.

"You didn't lose control did you?" Kid squints his eyes in suspicion. The air tenses. Anthony averts his gaze biting his lip. It was almost as if he looked guilty. You frown hoping that wasn't true. After a few minutes of suspension he speaks up,

"No. I did what you told me to do. Think about what makes me happy and counting from ten. It worked." He beams. Kid sighs as do you in relief.

"That's great! Nice work buddy." He ruffles his hair earning a chuckle. Someone clears their throat behind the three of you. You turn and rise to your feet to meet the person in question. A warm smile greets you. Your eyes widen realizing whom the man before you is. The famous, clothes designer Starfish Pappagu. He carried shades, a red bow tie, Rasta beany over his orange hair. Beside him stood a green haired girl with beautiful pink eyes. She held a gold trophy. She must have been the winner you concluded. You tilt your head in wonder if he was going to rub his victory in your faces.

"Are you the parents of this boy?" He starts.

"Yes." You and kid reply.

"My apprentice and I would like to hand you this trophy as thanks for saving her from crashing. Some of the kids are injured but not to badly. I wouldn't forgive myself if my apprentice were to be injured. What your boy did was a noble act. Please accept this gift. He deserves it." They bow. The green haired girl hands over the trophy.

"Oh, we couldn't. He was just doing what anyone else would."

"Nobody else stopped to assist her back there. He did. Camie won out of luck thanks to you, but the reality is your son was meant to win. His ride is incredible. Fast, furious and I simply adore it's design. A derby is supposed to be handmade not exactly bought."

"He did build it." Kid defends. Pappagu looks at him in shock. "He's an engineering genius." The orange haired man gasps. "Made it from scratch."

"Marvelous. A child prodigy. Hands of talent." He mumbles.

"He gets it from his daddy." You chirp. Your two boys blush slightly. You were embarrassing them.

"Daddy?" Pappagu turns to Kid. He is even more surprised recognizing his face. He remembers every star's face including his. "Eustass Kid, the famous rock star. You know how to weld? Create besides music?" You nudge your grumpy hubby.

"Yes. I do. Problem?" He growls. You nudge him again getting him to relax.

"No! Not at all. I find it remarkable. Anyone who can craft with their hands is amazing in my book. To me it's a way of assuring me that they know what it's like to craft with their hands and how difficult it can be at times when make the best."

"Oh." Is all Kid said. You roll your eyes.

"Thank you. That's awfully nice of you sir. He thanks you too." You chuckle nervously. Kid just clicks his tongue. The trophy is handed to Anthony. Camie smiles shyly at him.

"Thank you for saving me." She pecks his cheek leaving the boy dazed. Kid grins proud that his son got his first kiss from a girl. He pats his head breaking the boy out of his trance.

"Uh-oh y-you're welcome. It was nothing." He stutters.

"Still thank you. I hope to see you again soon." 

"Yes, and if there is anything I can ever do let me know. I am in your debt." Pappagu adds.

"Actually." You start. "There is one thing. I was hoping to get an interview with you a few days ago by the court building, but you slipped away."

"Journalist?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Not a problem. Here is my card. Text, call me whenever you wish to have that interview. Good bye for now um…" He cues for your name.

"(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/N)." Kid glares at you for a brief second.

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you soon." He takes his leave with his apprentice. Anthony's eyes pasted on the girl in awe.

"In love there little buddy?" Kid teases. Anthony huffs shaking his head in denial.

"No."

"You got your first kiss." You squeal over the new found information. Anthony walks straight to the parking lot wanting to go home while Kid carries the cart.

"Awe, my baby got his first kiss. I'd normally say you're too young but I wish I could have seen it. So cute."

"Speaking of cute." Eustass places the cart in the back of the pick up truck. "Why don't you officially change your last name to mine? People aren't going to think we're married." You sigh.

"We talked about this babe. Your name sounds weird. (Y/n) Eustass? I don't think so. Not appealing."

"So what? You're my wife." You hop into the car buckling up.

"You're my husband. Why don't you change your last name to mine?" You counter.

"Cause it's not traditional. Plus your name sounds even weirder and I feel emasculated." You burst out laughing every time you hear it from him. He turns red irked by your laugh mocking him. "Shut up! It's not funny."

"Whatever love. It doesn't matter. As long as You're mine and I'm yours that's all that matters." You lace your hands with his and kiss his knuckles cooling his temper. Damn your charms. He pulls you in for a fervent kiss. You kiss back just as hard. It was a shame you struggled most times in public when you two were different heights. The only time you felt equal sized even with a few inches, is while sitting down. You pull away nuzzling him. You shift to your son dozed off holding his trophy.

"Don't forget our ironed genes." You chuckle to his joke.

"Our genes. Our love child." You whisper lovingly.


End file.
